Just like a married couple
by livvy180599
Summary: Lindsey has a secret, can the rest of the team find out in time?
1. Chapter 1

Stella's POV

"I need coffee" I mutter walking into the breakroom.

"Morning Stella" Hawkes says laughing.

I ignore him as I pour myself a cup of coffee.

"So what's new in everybody's world?" Flack says walking in with Jessica at his side.

"Guys, you know that this isn't your breakroom right?" I state.

"I know, but you guys are a lot cooler than all the other detectives, so we decided that we are going to hang out here instead of at the station" Jess replies.

"Fair enough" Hawkes says laughing again.

"Morning people" Sid says walking in with Adam and Mac following.

"Good morning" were the replies heard.

I watch as Danny and Lindsey step out of the elevator and head towards the locker room.

"Hey, have you noticed that Danny and Lindsey are always together?" I ask out loud.

"That's because they have a crush on each other" Sid bluntly states.

"Yeah, but it's always like they arrive together, and I never actually see them leave independently" I say looking at the others.

"I've noticed that too" Hawkes comments.

"Maybe they catch the subway together" Adam chimes in.

"Don't they live on opposite sides if town, there's no way they can catch the same train" Flack states.

"Maybe it's just a coincidence?" Sid asks.

"Every time?" I question.

"Okay, enough talking about our colleague's arrival times, we have work to do" Mac says handing out report slips to each of us just as Danny and Lindsey walk into the room.

Mac hands them both a slip and sends everyone on their way.

"Hey, Stella, I'm with you" Lindsey says catching up to me.

"Great, Double homicide in Brooklyn" I say as we head for one if the police issued vehicles.

We both get in and place our kits in the back.

"So, Lindsey, are you doing anything this weekend?" I ask her.

"I have a date" she says brightly "but other than that, probably just going to stay home"

"You have a date?" I ask "With who?"

"Just some guy I met" she replies mysteriously.

"What's him name?" I ask.

"I'm not telling you, until I am certain it's going to work out" she states smiling at me.

"Alright, but I want to be the first who knows, okay?" I demand smirking.

"Deal" she replies.

"Maybe, Jess and I can take you shopping tomorrow" I say.

"Sure, I would like that" she replies as we got out of the car.


	2. Chapter 2

After 4 hours of processing the crime scene and another 4 running the evidence it was time to go home.

"Thank god" I say walking into the locker room.

I hear Hawkes and Adam laugh at me.

"No, Stella wants to go shopping tomorrow, I'll show you later, alright, love you, bye" I hear in the distance.

The three of us look at each other and smile.

"Lindsey" I call and she turns around looking at us clearly surprised.

"Hey guys" she says even though she knows what's coming next.

"Who were you talking to?" Hawkes asks directly.

"A guy" she says and walks out.

Later that night Lindsey's POV

I quietly got changed into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and climbed into bed. I immediately feel a pair of arms wrap around my body and a pair of lips on my cheek.

"How was work?" he asks as I snuggle into him.

"Alright, I had to go dumpster diving though, so that wasn't great, they keep asking to meet you, maybe we should tell them to meet us somewhere" I say.

"Or we can show them another way" he says taking my ring off my necklace.

"You're ready to tell them?" I ask.

"Why not?" he replies kissing me.

"Aright let's do it" I say sliding the ring onto my finger.

The next morning Stella's POV

"Morning guys" I say walking into the breakroom.

"Hey"

"Hey guys what's going on?" Lindsey asks walking over to the coffee machine.

"Nothing much" Flack says sighing.

"How are you Linds?" I ask her.

"Great" she trails off as something gold catches my eye.

I reach out and grab her hand, bringing the gold up to my face.

"Stella, what are you doing?" Hawkes asks.

"You're married!" I exclaim looking at her.

"WHAT?!" they all yell.

Lindsey just stood there looking amused.

"When did this happen?" Sid asks.

"A few weeks ago" she replies smiling.

Something inside of me snapped and I smiled.

"Excuse me" I say and take off down the hall.

I skidded to a stop outside the DNA lab and stormed inside.

"DANIEL MESSER" I yell and I see him jump at the noise.

"Jesus Stella, you almost gave me a heart attack" he says levelling his breathing.

I grabbed his arm and dragged him down into the breakroom.

"Stella what's going on?" he asks worriedly.

"Lindsey's married" I say breathlessly.

"I know"

"What?" I ask confused still trying to catch my breath.

"She told me" Danny says simply taking off his gloves.

"When? We only found out now" I question.

"She told me a couple weeks ago" he says smiling at Lindsey.

My mouth hung open as everyone laughed.

"So, when so we get to meet this Husband of yours?" Flack asks looking amused.

"Umm, probably not yet, I don't think he's ready to face a bunch of detectives yet" she says before heading for the door.

"Should we be offended?" Sid asks.

"Come on, Jess, Stella, we have shopping to do" Lindsey says walking out the door with Danny.

"Linds, will you just tell us who it is?" Jess asks.

"No" was all she said.


	3. Chapter 3

The drive to the mall was fast and before we knew it we had handfuls of bags on our arms.

"Oh, Lindsey, there's somewhere we want to take you" Jess says winking at me.

"Where?" Lindsey asks while rearranging her bags.

"Just follow us" I say and drag her into a shop.

"No" she says sternly when she realizes where she was.

"Yes, now come one" Jess says as we walk to the back of the store.

"I'm not wearing any of this" Lindsey says while holding up a lingerie set.

"Yes you are, you're still in the honeymoon phase and you need to enjoy it before there are little Monroe's' everywhere." I say handing her a set and pushing her towards the dressing room.

"Excuse me, my sex life is perfect the way it is, thank you very much" she says as she changes behind the curtain.

"Yeah, but you need something that will make him want to ravish you" Jess smirks.

"Hey, how come you told Danny, but not us?" I ask.

"Because Danny was there and you weren't" she replies.

Back at the lab Sheldon's POV

"Hey Danny, you don't seem too upset that Lindsey is married" I say.

"Why should I be, she's happy" he says back while running the prints.

"No reason" I say smiling.

Later that day Stella's POV

"Maybe we should have called first, she obviously doesn't want us to meet him just yet" Adam says.

"I don't care, I want to meet him" flack says back raising his fist to knock.

We hear laughter on the other side of the door and I smile.

"Well, we know she's home" I giggle.

Sheldon knocks on the door and a couple seconds later it opens to reveal Lindsey. She stood there in a pair of sweats and a guy's t-shirt.

"Hi" she says shocked.

"Hey, Lindsey" I say walking into the living room.

"So where's your husband?" Flack says.

"He's still at work" she says confidently while walking into the bedroom.

"Stella, I swear I've seen this before" Flack states pointing at a painting on the wall.

Lindsey's phone started to ring from within her bag.

"Hey, Stella, can you bring it to me please" she asks as I stand up.

I take her phone out of her bag and walk down the hallway.

"Thanks" she says taking it from me.

"Hi babe" I hear her say as she walks into the ensuite.

"Aww, Dan, you're so sweet, I love you" I hear her say and my eyes go wide. **DANNY!**

I see her eyes go wide as well.

"Dan, Listen, I've got to go, bye" she says quickly hanging up.

"Oh my god" I start.

"Stella, please don't tell anyone anything, okay we want them to find out on their own" she pleads.

"But…" I stutter.

"Please?" she begs and I sigh.

"Fine, but only if you answer my question okay?" I say smiling.

"Okay" she replies.

"Tell me how it happened" I say.

"Well, we were just lying in bed one morning and he told me that he couldn't imagine his life without me and suggested we get married. So we did at the court the same day." She says smiling.

"Danny suggested you should get married?" I ask shocked.

"Yeah, it surprised me too" she says as we walk back to the living room.

"Aww, that's sweet" I say smiling.

"What's sweet?" Angell asks.

"Lindsey was just telling me how they decided to get married" I say watching Lindsey glare at me.

"Tell us" Sid says.

"Well, we were lying in bed and he asked if I wanted to get married and said yes. So we did" she mumbles.

"You really love him don't you?" I ask her smiling.

"Yeah, why?" she replies.

"Because, your eyes sparkle whenever you talk about him" I say.

I watch her blush while everyone else was laughing. Lindsey's phone chimed and she quickly took it. Just as she did, the front door opened and Danny stepped into the living room.

"Dan" Flack says.

"Hey, Lindsey texted me telling me to bring food over" he says casually.

He places the pizza box on the coffee table and went into the kitchen to put the drinks away. He returns back into the living room and sits down on the sofa.

"So what's going on this weekend?" Sheldon asks.

"Oh my god, Lindsey, how was your date, is it still called a date if you're married?" Jess asks.

"I guess so "Sid replies.

"We actually had to postpone it" she says.

"Why?" Mac asks.

"Because he had to work and you guys showed up, so we will just do it another night" she says sadly.

"Oh, we're sorry Lindsey, we didn't realize it was tonight" Flack says apologetically.

"It's alright" she says sneaking a glance at Danny.


	4. Chapter 4

We talked for a couple more hours before it started getting late.

"We'd probably should leave, we all have early starts tomorrow" Mac says as we all head to the door.

"Thanks for stopping by" Lindsey says.

"Dan, Stella, are you guys coming?" Sheldon asks us.

"Um, we're going to stay a while, and help Lindsey clean-up" I say quickly looking at Danny.

"Alright, see you tomorrow" Sid states as they all leave.

"Stell, you don't have to clean up, I've got it" Lindsey says picking up the empty plates.

"Well, I also wanted to talk to both of you" I say helping put the dishes away.

"What about?" Danny asks.

"About your wedding" I state.

Danny's eyes widen while Lindsey sighs.

"What about it?" she asks.

"Well, I want you to let me plan a wedding for you guys because, you guys go married so fast and we didn't even know you were dating" I plead.

"Alright fine" she says "But I get to choose my dress"

"Deal and I'm planning your honeymoon too, because I know you haven't had one, you both have been working" I say.

"Fine" Lindsey mutters.

"Wait, so Stella knows about us" Danny asks as we both laugh at him.

"Well I got to go, I'll see you guys in the morning" I say walking out.

The next morning Stella's POV

"Hey, morning guys" I say as I walk into the breakroom.

"Mornings" were heard mumbled back to me.

"Um, guys, this was just left for the NYPD Crime Lab" flack says walking into the room with a flash drive.

"What is it?" Adam asks.

"That's why I'm here" he replies.

"Adam, I need you to find out what's on that flash drive" Mac says as we all move to the AV lab.

Adam places the flash drive into the computer and a window pops up.

 ** _Watch me_**

Adam clicks the 'watch me' button and a video pops up. We all gasp as we see Danny and Lindsey lying against a wall looking exhausted.

"Oh my god" I breathe.

"The video is live" Adam says.

"Detective Taylor" a voice says over the video.

"What do you want?" Mac asks angrily.

"I don't want anything from you, just revenge" the voice says.

"What for?" Mac asks him quickly looking at Adam.

"Well, Detective Messer's brother Louis, got my brother arrested for murder, so now I'm going to take his brother away."

"Sonny, Sassone's your brother" Mac says.

"Well done Detective, now I'm really going to enjoy watching Detective Messer die" the man said.

"And Detective Monroe?" Mac asks.

"Detective Monroe can be considered what you call… Collateral Damage" he says.

"Why did you take her too?" Hawkes asks.

"Because when we followed Detective Messer, he was going into an apartment with food, so I figured he was visiting someone, so we waited. We waited until you all left" he said.

"You were the guy I ran into on the way out" I point out with wide eyes.

"That's right, now by the time that you get here, both will already be dead" he says before the camera shuts off.

"The server's being bounced across multiple different locations but there's one that remains the same" Adam says as Mac looks at the computer.

"Dispatch I need uniforms at 819 Brooklyn" Flack says as we all made it to the elevator.

"Don't worry, we'll find them" Hawkes says hugging me.

We walk out to the parking lot and all move to our cars.

"Can someone help me?" I hear and turn around.

"Louis" Mac says surprised.

"Can someone tell me where my brother is being held?" Louis asks.

"How did you know?" Flack asks him.

"I got a note saying they had my brother and Lindsey and to find you" Louis states.

While Flack took Louis with him in his car Hawkes and I got in mine.

"How did Louis know Lindsey?" Hawkes wonders out loud.

"Maybe, he's met her before?" I reply as a question.

"Stella I know about Danny and Lindsey, honestly I've known for a while" he says.

"Really how did you know?" I ask.

"I saw the chain around Lindsey's neck and I called Danny one day to tell him to come in, Lindsey answered and I made a joke about her being married to him and she let it slip out" Sheldon answers.

"I can't believe they've been married for two weeks and we didn't even know they were dating" I say amazed.


	5. Chapter 5

Within twenty minutes we arrived at the abandoned building in Brooklyn. I spotted a man run from behind the building.

"FREEZE!" Flack and Jess yell as they lead the cops into a chase.

Mac, Adam, Hawkes and I all ran into the building guns drawn.

"NYPD" I yell.

"Clear!" was shouted from within all the rooms in the warehouse.

I spot Danny and Lindsey both lying unconscious on the floor and we all run to them.

"They have pulses!" I shout as the paramedics arrive and take over.

The EMT'S take them to the hospital while we follow.

Two hours later

After two hours of waiting, the doctor finally came out.

"Are they okay?" I ask.

"They both experienced some minor bruising to the ribs and concussions, but they are going to be okay" he says and we all let out sighs.

"I have a question though" the doctor says.

"What is it?" Mac asks.

"How long has Miss Monroe been pregnant?" he asks.

"WHAT?!" we all yell.

"I'm guessing you didn't know" he says looking guilty.

"No" I breathe.

"Okay, well, I'll take a blood test to find out how far along she is" he says walking away.

"Oh, my God, this week has been full of surprises" Adam says.

"So she's married and pregnant within two weeks" Flack says clearly shocked.

"We've got to meet this guy" Sid says as Sheldon and I look at each other.

"We have probably already met him, if they've been dating, we would have seen him before, and we probably didn't know it" I say.

"Damn" Flack states and we all laugh.

I walk down the hall to their hospital room.

"Lindsey?" I ask quietly pushing the door open.

"Hey" she says groggily.

"Hi" Jess says.

"How's Danny?" Lindsey asks.

"He's alright, still sleeping" Mac says pointing to the other bed in the room.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Flack asks.

"Stella!" she hissed "you told them?"

"I didn't even know, the doctor told us" I say furrowing my brow.

"What?" she asks confused.

"Why didn't you tell us there was a baby?" Sid asks her.

"Who has a baby?" Lindsey questioned.

"YOU" Adam exclaims.

"No I don't" she states.

"The doctor told us you were pregnant" Jess says.

"I'M PREGNANT!" she shouts.

"You didn't know?" Sid asks.

"No" she says quietly.

"Well, then" Mac says.

"We're going to go and get some coffee, do you want anything?" Hawkes asks as everyone heads out the door.

"No thanks" I say turning back to Lindsey.

I heard the door closed and I sigh.

"Linds, why did you tell them that you didn't know?" I ask.

"Because, I didn't want them to freak out because I hadn't told them" she says.

"Does, Dan know?" I ask her again.

"Not, yet, I'm waiting for the right time" she replies.

"Oh, My God, Danny's the father?" I hear someone yell and both Lindsey and I turn to see Jess standing there with a look of horror on her face.

"JESS!" Lindsey exclaims clearly shocked.

"You're sleeping with Dan?" she asks curiously.

"As a matter of fact, I am" she says brightly.

"Lindsey, you're a newlywed, how can you do that to your husband?" Jess states appalled.

"Jess, think" I sigh as Lindsey stares lovingly at Danny's sleeping form.

"You're married to Danny" Jess states quietly.

Lindsey simply smiled at her and Jess smiled back.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jess asks.

"We wanted to see how long it took before you guys found out" Lindsey replies.

"Well, we better let you sleep" I say walking over to the door with Jess following behind me.

"Okay" Lindsey says nervously as I wink at her.

I pointed to Danny and mouthed 'tell him' to her. She sighed and nodded as we walked out.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Stella's POV

"They can come home today" Mac says as we all walk to the hospital room.

"Thank God, I hate hospitals" Flack grimaces.

I open the door to the hospital room and smile at the sight. Danny was lying on his bed with his arms wrapped around a content looking Lindsey.

"Aww, how sweet" I say closing the door.

"Okay, someone tell me what is going on because they look way too close or it to be a once off" Flack demands.

I looked at Mac and he nods slightly.

"Well, you know how Lindsey, wouldn't tell us who she was married to" I say as they all nod "it's because we already knew him"

I watched as Sid's face washes over with realization.

"I don't get it" Adam says.

"Danny and Lindsey are married" I state bluntly.

Both their eyes go wide and I smile.

"Detective Taylor"

"Louis" Mac states.

"They told me you found them" he says.

"We did, you can go see Danny if you want"

We all walk back to the hospital room with Louis.

"Louis" Danny says surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"You just couldn't stay outta trouble" Louis states smiling while Lindsey giggles.

As Louis continues to apologize to Danny and Lindsey, I turn back to the rest of the group.

"Maybe, we should keep us knowing about them, a secret, pretend you don't know" I whisper.

"I hate to break up this party, but the man we caught, wasn't Sonny Sassone's brother, so he's still in the wind" Flack says.

"We need to process your house" I say looking at Lindsey.

She looked at me wide eyed.

"You need to stay together and with protection" Mac says.


	7. Chapter 7

Danny and Lindsey's apartment 2 hours later.

"I feel bad going through all their stuff" Hawkes says as we look through their living room.

"So do I, but it has to be done" Mac says.

"GUYS!" Flack yells and we all walk into the bedroom.

"What's up?" Hawkes asks.

"Well, Sonny's brother was watching Danny right?" he asks as we all nod our heads "What if he was watching them inside the apartment?"

"Did anyone find a camera?" Mac asks.

"We weren't looking for one" I say.

We all spread about the apartment and search.

"Found one" I say.

"So he planted a camera in their bedroom" Mac says sighing.

Back at the Lab 2 hours later

"What have you got Adam?" Mac says as we all (minus Danny and Lindsey) walk into the AV lab.

"Um, the recording was sent remotely to a disposable IP address" Adam says.

"Play it" Macy says.

"It shows the past two weeks" Adam says clearly embarrassed.

"Oh, boy" I mutter.

"This is last Monday" Adam says.

We watch as the screen remains at the closed door. _Suddenly the door opened and Lindsey walked in followed by Danny. The time stamp said 5:10pm._

 _"I'm so tired" Lindsey moaned as she fell onto the bed._

 _"Stop complaining" Danny says closing the door._

 _"I'm sorry, mister I complain about nothing." Lindsey says rolling her eyes._

 _"Please, you complain that we never have any food in the house, but you eat it all" Danny laughs and moves into the ensuite._

 _Lindsey just pouted as he returned seconds later and sat on the bed next to her._

 _"Why couldn't we go home earlier?" Lindsey asks as she rests her head on Danny's shoulder._

 _"Well, you could have but, we wouldn't have solved the case then" Danny says laughing._

 _"Ha Ha Ha" Lindsey says sarcastically._

 _"What time's your start tomorrow?" Danny asks._

 _"11" Lindsey states wrapping her arms around Danny's waist._

 _"Do you want to get married?" Danny asks casually._

 _"What?" Lindsey asks clearly shocked._

 _"Well, I was just thinking how different my life would be if you weren't in it, and I know the things that happen on this job, so what I'm asking, is do you want to get married?" he declares._ I smile and see that everyone else is as well.

 _"As in tonight?" Linsey asks still shocked._

 _"If you want to" Danny replies holding her hand._

 _"Alright, let's do it!" Lindsey says smiling._

 _She leans forward and kisses him and they stand up off the bed._

"Adam, skip to the next time we see them" Mac says.

Adam looks at me with a red tinge on is cheeks as he clicks the next frame. The video starts with Danny and Lindsey walking across the room to the bathroom and I smirk as they kiss in the middle of the room.

"Adam, fast forward, we don't really need to see this" I say and they all laugh again.

"I watched all the videos from the past two weeks and nothing to do with the kidnapping makes an appearance, except for something a few days ago" Adam says clicking the video.

 _The video showed Danny and Lindsey, walking out the room, leaving for work and a few minutes after the door closes, a figure climbs in through the window._

"What's he doing?" Jess asks.

"well, he stays for about twenty minutes looking for something, then just leaves, but that's all that happens" Adam says.

"Well, we must be missing something" Flack says just as Adam's computer went off.

"What happened?" I ask.

"The same IP address is transmitting to another device at the same location right now" he says.

"Can we see what they're looking at?" Mac asks.

"I can't try"

After a few seconds of Adam's frantic typing a video popped up on the screen.

"What is that?" Flack asks.

"That's a live video of Danny and Lindsey's apartment" Adam says shocked.

 _The door opened and Danny and Lindsey walked in with an officer._

 _"We'll be fine Mick, thanks" Lindsey says as they both put their things on the side table by the door._

 _"Just doing my duty detective" Mick replies walking back out of the door._

 _"I'm so hungry" Lindsey complains and heads into the kitchen._

 _After getting her food from the kitchen, Lindsey walked down the long hallway into the bedroom. She walked out a few seconds later with Danny, both in new clothes. I watched Danny walk into the kitchen as Lindsey placed a hand over her stomach, looking at him._

"He doesn't know" I say and they all look at me.

"Know what?" Jess asks.

"That she's pregnant" I state and look back at the screen.

 _"Hey, Come sit with me" she says holding out her arms with a smile._

 _Danny rolls his eyes, but more than happily sits down on the couch next to her. They turn on the T.V. and eat. After they had finished eating, Lindsey looked over at Danny and let out a small sigh._

 _"You okay?" he asks her._

 _"Actually, there's something I need to tell you" she says crossing her legs and facing Danny._

 _"What is it?" Danny asks worriedly._

 _"I don't know how you are going to take this but…" Lindsey begins before sighing again._

 _"What?" Danny asks clearly becoming more worried by every second._

 _"I'm pregnant" she mutters as Danny's face freezes._

 _It remained silent for about a minute before Lindsey broke the tension._

 _"Dan?" she asks hesitantly._

 _"How far along are you?" he asks quietly._

 _"About a month" she replies clearly worried about his reaction._

 _"I'm gonna be a dad" he whispers._

 _"And an amazing one" she adds with a smile on her face._

 _She leans up and kisses Danny's cheek before picking up the plates and walking into the kitchen. Danny remains still, before standing up abruptly. As Lindsey walked out of the kitchen he picked her up in a hug and spun her around. Suddenly a bang was heard and both of them stopped and looked at the door._

"That's not good," Flack says "I need uniforms at 134 Broadway, apartment 35A, immediately"

 _Danny and Lindsey looked at each other before moving over to the door. A knock was heard and they looked at each other with scared looks._

 _"Hello?" Danny calls out, still holding onto Lindsey._

 _"NYPD" they yell and we all sigh in relief._

 _Danny opens the door only to be pushed backwards. Sonny's brother walks in with a gun pointed at Danny and I can clearly see the officer, Mick, tied up against the wall. Both Danny and Lindsey moved backwards as he started shouting things._

 _"WHERE IS IT?!"_

 _"What?" Danny asks back._

 _"MY SISTER'S RING!"_

 _"What ring?" Lindsey yells as they fall back onto the couch._

 _"THE ONE, MESSER TOOK FROM HER!"_

 _"What? I've never even met your sister before, she dated Marty" Danny replies shielding Lindsey from the gun._

 _"DON'T LIE, NOW WHERE IS IT?!"_

 _"I swear I don't have it" Danny says his voice wavering._

 _The door suddenly burst open and police officers stormed in. Sonny's brother grabbed Danny by the throat and held the gun up to his head._

 _"Move and he dies" he says as I watch Lindsey break down in tears._

 _They move back into the bedroom before returning seconds later the gun still pointed at Danny. By this time Lindsey had retrieved her gun and was holding securely behind her back._

 _"You, come here" he says pointing to Lindsey and she flinches. But walks over to him._

 _"You're pretty, too bad, Danny here will never see you again" he laughs pushing her away, just as Danny elbowed him in the ribs. He dropped the gun and the police officers surrounded him._

 _"Get down on your knees" one of them yells._

 _The man cries out before falling to his knees. The cops arrest him and lead him out of the apartment._

I pull out my phone and hit speed dial.

"Hello?" Lindsey asks hugging onto Danny.

"Lindsey, are you guys alright?" I ask and she looks confused.

"Yeah, how did you know something happened?" she asks.

"We can see you" I say.

She looks around the room before her eyes widened.

"Oh my god, he was watching us" she states, shocked.

"Yeah for the last two weeks, there was another camera in the bedroom." I say and her eyes widen even further.

"You mean you watched the tapes?" she asks looking at Danny.

"Not all of it, Adam skipped through the stuff that wasn't relevant" I laugh.

"So you mean, Adam's seen all of it?" she asks.

"Yeah, and I think you may have scarred him" I laugh again.

"Oh my god" she says and I laugh again.

"Come back to the lab and we will explain everything" I say hanging up.


End file.
